In the District of Sex
by etnad22
Summary: Katniss meets Gale in the forests while she is hunting, looking for more than just squirrel meat.


In the District of Sex

Katniss made her way up from the woods, back into her District. She was near her house now, her bow strung over her back and her hair disheveled after a long day of futile hunting. She had nothing to show for it, and that made her madder than anything. She thought of Primrose and how hungry she would be; she thought of her mother . . . they would go without food tonight, because of her.  
She was about to collapse into tears when she saw a figure approaching her, tall and brawny. Recognizing him instantly as Gale, her childhood friend, she rushed forward and met his sudden, open embrace.  
"How were the woods today?" he asked, his voice an instant drug to calm her nerves.  
"Horrible. I wasn't able to catch anything."  
Gale stood silent for a few seconds before smiling down at her face and toying with her braid. "Did you try to use your mouth?" he smirked.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Maybe you could get something if you used your mouth . . ."  
She looked into his eyes and knew exactly what he meant. "I don't know, Gale. We're in public. What if Snow sees us?"  
"He'd enjoy it!"  
Katniss laughed but Gale remained serious, only a slight grin crossed his lips. They enticed her more than she could express. Without another word, she pulled his head into hers.  
Their tongues began twisting together . . . She removed the bow from her back so that she could lay flat, and let Gale prop himself up over her as she lay in the forest, every thought about her day gone from her mind for the time being.  
"Finger me," she gasped, as Gale rubbed the outside of her torn and poorly-washed jeans. She couldn't take it anymore; she needed contact . . . she needed him inside of her.  
"I'll do even better," he said as he pulled down her pants. She removed her own shirt and threw it to the side as he licked down her torso, rolling his tongue in circles over her braless chest, her nipples, her stomach, her belly button, her pubic area and . . .  
He pulled her underwear to the side and began to lick her clit slowly at first, and then faster and faster, one hand on her breast. With his other hand he began to finger her, first one finger, and then, when she moaned for more, two. He licked around his fingers while they were inside her, while she writhed on the floor in pleasure, pulling his head further into her.  
His cock was pulsating against his jeans, and he stopped eating her to unzip them and take them off. Katniss sat up and pulled his hips into her face as he knelt. She rubbed her face against his package, tight in his boxers, and then pulled them down to reveal his gorgeous cock, perfect in girth and length. She could not help from a moan escaping her lips as she placed his cock in her mouth, pulling off his boxers entirely. He moaned wildly, throwing his head back as he continued to rub her wet pussy.  
"Deep throat me," he moaned, pushing her head further down his dick. Katniss took it like a champ, choking, but enjoying every minute of it. She twisted the shaft with one hand and gently rubbed his sack with the other; he went wild for that. No other girl had ever done that for him.  
He pushed her back and they began making out again, his cock rubbing against her dripping pussy. It slid over her clit as he grinded up and down, driving her mad.  
Suddenly, they heard a twig snap in the distance. Katniss jumped up, looking around.  
"It's probably just a deer," Gale smiled, starting to go down on her again.  
"No . . . " Katniss stared into the distance, waiting for Peeta to appear.  
She knew his footsteps anywhere, peaceful and calm as he tread upon the twigs of the woods. Before long he came into sight, and she started up, pressing her clothes back to her naked body.  
"It's fine," Gale whispered between licking her clit wildly.  
"No, look," Katniss shrieked.  
"I know . . . Peeta is here. I told him to meet us earlier. I want to give you the best, Katniss. All pleasure for you," Gale explained, motioning to Peeta to approach closer.  
"Um . . . hey, Katniss," Peeta muttered, clearly too shy to do anything else.  
She smiled, happy to see his blonde hair and perfect body, toned nicely from all the work he did in his bakery. "Come closer,"  
He slowly approached, watching as she laid back and Gale continued to tongue and finger her. When he was close enough she pulled him in, unzipping his pants and pulling down his underwear to reveal a cock not as thick as Gale's, but almost as long. It was the perfect size for her mouth and she sucked it as soon as it fell before her eyes, saying, with a laugh, "Looks better than squirrel meat."  
Peeta moaned wildly, and Katniss found herself wondering if this was the first time he had ever gotten blown. She soon found her answer, when he told her to stop for a few minutes, just a few seconds in, because he was about to cum.  
"Oh, come on," she laughed, as she toyed with his balls.  
Peeta shyly smiled as he composed himself and stuck his hard cock back in her mouth.  
Gale pulled Katniss' legs wider and thrust his dick deep into her without any warning. She screamed in pleasure so loudly that a flock of birds flew from their trees; she continued to suck Peeta's cock. Gale pulled in and out of her, in and out, as Peeta played with her tits. She held Peeta's cock up against his stomach and licked his balls up and down, watching his face contort into different showings of pleasure.  
Gale started pumping harder and faster, with the exclamation that he was going to cum.  
"Fuck me, Gale! Fuck me! Blow that load!" Katniss moaned out, rubbing her clit, jerking off Peeta with her free hand.  
Gale blew his load, just like Katniss' commanded, deep inside of her. He pulled out slowly, enjoying the tingling all the way down his cock, and then slid it back in and out a few times before he was content. He did not dress himself, though; he moved up and knelt by her face.  
"Go for it," he said to Peeta, who shuffled shyly over to Katniss' spread legs.  
"Fuck me, bread boy. Treat me like your dough," she moaned. He entered her slowly and calmly, much different from Gale's roughness. "Harder! You have to be harder than that!"  
Peeta followed her commands perfectly and before long he was ready to blow too.  
"Wait," Katniss shouted. "I want you to cum on my face."  
Peeta pulled out and knelt by Katniss' face as Gale started to finger her. He jerked himself off until he blew his cum all over her face and open mouth. She took his cock in her mouth again, sucking him until the last drop. He sighed peacefully.  
Gale started to dress himself, and Peeta followed suit. Katniss watched them, their cocks still hanging out as they dressed next to eachother, and rubbed her tits and fingered herself deeply.  
"You're insatiable," Gale laughed.  
She winked, beckoning him to come closer again. Peeta followed.


End file.
